Acceptance
by yukasvanidz
Summary: Yang ada hanya mereka yang bergerak dalam alunan melodi yang takkan bisa didengar oleh siapapun, dan sepasang insan yang melebur dalam perasaan yang akhirnya diakui telah ada dan tak pernah lekang. (Haojun, aku akan mengambil hadiah itu untuk diriku sendiri. Seperti katamu.) Fandom: Kikokugai (The Cyber Slayer). Untuk #Love4NOTP. Picture taken from the visual novel.
**Fandom:** Kikokugai The Cyber Slayer, sebuah Visual Novel besutan Nitroplus.

 **Disclaimer:** Yakali Kikokugai ane yang nulis. Kreditnya ane lempar sama Nitroplus dan Gen Urobutcher. Ane cuma author penasaran yang pengen ikutan challenge maso XD

 **Warning:** Nggak ada warning khusus kecuali ini spoiler akut buat VN nya dan juga ratingnya T.

.

.

.

 **Untuk Challenge Maso: #Love4NOTP**

.

.

.

"Di... dimana ini?"

Rasa kantuk Taoluo hilang ketika ia mendapati dirinya berada di tempat yang tidak dikenalnya. Ia menoleh ke sampingnya dan melihat sosok yang amat dikenalnya masih tertidur lelap. Tidak – mereka masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap, menandakan tidak ada _sesuatu_ yang terjadi. Taoluo menghembuskan napasnya lega, kemudian ia bangkit dari _futon_ -nya dan keluar kamar tanpa bersuara sedikit pun.

Langit hari ini amatlah cerah, namun sayangnya tak ada sehelaipun awan yang menghiasi langit hari ini, hingga cahaya mentari pagi telah siap untuk merebus siapapun yang berada di luar. Sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan tangan, ia berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kebun – kebun yang amat dikenalnya.

Sekarang, ia telah mengetahui ada dimanakah ia. Ternyata jawabannya tidak jauh-jauh – ia berada di rumahnya. Rumah yang selalu ia rindukan sejak ia memutuskan untuk menjodohkan adik tercintanya dengan sahabat terbaiknya yang _pernah pantas_ untuk dianggap sebagai saudara kandung.

 _Pernah pantas._

Taoluo tak pernah menyangka bahwa itulah keputusannya yang paling keliru. Padahal, keputusan itulah yang diambil setelah dipikirkannya selama bertahun-tahun – jelas, baginya saat itu, keputusan itulah yang paling masuk akal untuk kebaikan kedua insan tersebut.

Namun, apalah perasaan itu – bagaimana ia dapat diprediksikan?

Taoluo berhenti berjalan ketika ia teringat akan hal itu. Hal itu selalu membuat dirinya sesak. Andaikan cerita-cerita legenda itu benar – bahwa ada seorang pertapa suci di atas gunung yang dapat mengabulkan keinginanmu kalau kau dapat menemuinya – Taoluo pasti akan mencarinya dan mengajukan permohonan satu-satunya: hapuskanlah ingatannya tentang perjodohan itu – tentang bagaimana ia merasa dengan yakin mengungkapkan keinginannya pada kedua insan tersebut, tentang bagaimana ia merasa bahagia ketika melihat perkawinan mereka.

"Pagi, Kakak!"

Sebuah suara halus memecah keheningan di antara mereka – suara yang amat dikenal Taoluo. Belum juga ia berbalik, perempuan itu telah menyusulnya dengan senyumnya yang merekah.

"Pagi, Ruili."

"Pagi ini panas sekali, yah? Du-uh. Untungnya pohon-pohon sedang mekar-mekarnya, kalau tidak rasanya aku tidak akan keluar rumah."

Ruili yang sedang mengipasi dirinya dengan kipas kesayangannya lalu mengipasi sang kakak yang terus menerus berkeringat.

"Du-uh, benar-benar panas! Kak, masuk saja, yuk?" Ruili langsung menyambar tangannya dan menariknya ke dalam. Taoluo tidak melakukan perlawanan terhadap aksi adiknya tersebut.

.

Bau harum mulai merasuki seisi rumah, membuat perut Taoluo makin keroncongan minta diisi. Namun, pemiliknya mengacuhkan bunyi tersebut demi satu hal yang dianggapnya penting.

Ia mencoba untuk mencari kedua orangtuanya, namun tentu saja ia tahu hasilnya nihil – Taoluo telah resmi menjadi pemilik dari harta benda kepunyaan Keluarga Kong, itu sebabnya ia memiliki hak penuh untuk mengatur perjodohan adiknya.

Namun, ia mengernyitkan dahi ketika ia tidak menjumpai seorang pelayan pun.

Taoluo memang telah merasa janggal dengan suasana rumah yang terlalu sepi ketika ia bangun – meskipun ada aturan untuk para pelayan untuk senantiasa menjaga keheningan, namun pada pelaksanaannya mereka hanyalah manusia yang suka mengobrol. Ia juga teringat dengan bagaimana Ruili yang menyusulnya tadi pagi tanpa ditemani oleh seorang pelayan pun. Rambutnya, walaupun rapi, namun tidak tertata seperti biasa.

"Kakak, kau ada dimana? Ayo makan!"

Terjawablah sudah keheranan Taoluo.

Ia menyusul adiknya ke ruang makan, lalu mereka berdua makan dalam suasana hening. Taoluo dapat merasa bagaimana Ruili curi-curi pandang terhadapnya.

Saat makan siang berakhir, Taoluo bertanya pada sang adik, "Ruili, dimana para pelayan kita?"

"Mereka tidak ada di sini, maka Ruili yang memasak untuk kita. Kenapa, Kak? Masakanku tidak enak, yah?"

"Bukan begitu, Adikku sayang. Aku hanya merasa janggal dengan situasi ini..."

"Janggal? Kita memang _selalu_ hidup dalam keadaan begini setelah _semuanya selesai_ , Kak. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan lukamu?"

Ruili menumpuk piringnya di meja lalu tanpa basa-basi menyambar kimono sang kakak dan membukanya hingga tak ada sehelai kainpun yang menutup dada Taoluo.

"Ruili!"

"Perbannya tidak basah. Syukurlah – maafkan aku yang lupa membersihkannya tadi pagi, Kak. Tunggu sebentar, biar kuganti perbannya!"

Taoluo yang tadinya hendak secara refleks menutupi dadanya, tersentak ketika ia menemukan perban yang menutup kulit di pinggang kanannya. Ia menyentuh perbannya – benar kata adiknya, lukanya telah membaik. Taoluo bahkan bisa lupa kalau ada luka di sana – lukanya memang tidak terlalu besar, tetapi andaikan masih belum sembuh, harusnya luka itu menimbulkan rasa perih ketika dibawa berjalan.

Tanpa menunggu adiknya, ia membuka perban tersebut dan tampilah sebuah luka yang diguratkan oleh pedang milik Haojun.

 _Haojun..._

Taoluo menutup matanya ketika memori itu datang menghujam otaknya. Memori yang tadi sempat terlupakan ketika ia bangun dan menjumpai dirinya berada di rumah hanya berdua bersama Ruili.

 _Hujan besar datang mengguyur mereka berdua. Suara pedang yang tadi selalu memenuhi detik demi detik kini berangsur-angsur hilang begitu seorang di antara mereka jatuh terkapar ke tanah. Taoluo menggerakkan pedangnya dan menodongkannya ke arah lawannya._

" _Akhirnya... saat ini tiba juga. Aku telah menunggumu sejak lama, Taoluo."_

" _Apa maksudmu dengan kalimat itu? Dan juga, kenapa kau tega melakukan ini terhadap adikku? Andai kau tahu bahwa adikku itu adalah hadiah yang paling indah yang ada di dunia ini yang dapat kuberikan! Kau tak tahu betapa beruntungnya dirimu, Haojun!"_

" _Hadiah paling indah yang ada di dunia ini? Memang. Tetapi, Taoluo, orang yang beruntung itu sebenarnya kamu."_

" _Hah?!"_

" _Dengan pemikiran macam begitu, Taoluo, aku tak mengerti – mengapa kau tidak menyimpan hadiah itu untukmu saja?"_

" _...Haojun, katakan apa maksudmu!"_

 _Haojun menatap Taoluo tajam dan tersenyum ironik, "Taoluo, aku pernah menjanjikan pada Ruili dunia ini – tetapi, apa yang diinginkannya adalah apa yang tak dapat kuberikan._

" _...Ia menginginkan hatimu, Taoluo."_

" _Apa maksudmu?! Sudah, tak perlu mengelak, Haojun, semua buktinya telah terpampang – apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku, membunuhnya dan membagi jiwanya ke dalam lima boneka?! Jangan katakan..."_

" _Jangan katakan itu maunya juga? Cih. Kau tahu 'kan mengapa aku dapat ditunjuk menjadi pewaris organisasi itu? Karena aku selalu mengikuti mau mereka. Mengapa? Karena aku mencintai organisasi itu dari lubuk hatiku. Begitu juga dengan perkara Ruili, Taoluo. Kau tahu betapa aku mencintai adikmu_ — _"_

" _DIAAAAMM!" Taoluo menghujamkan pedangnya ke dada pemuda yang pernah dianggapnya sebagai saudara kandungnya – pemuda yang ia percaya untuk mendampingi hidup adiknya._

.

 _Haojun..._

 _Akankah kuikuti permintaan terakhirmu – sekarang, aku akan menyimpan hadiah itu untuk diriku saja?_

—

"Kak? Kakak?"

Lamunan Taoluo buyar ketika ia mendengar suara cemas adiknya. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat Ruili ada di hadapannya dengan tangannya pada pundaknya. Sinar matanya memperlihatkan kekhawatirannya – dan ini jelas bukan kekhawatiran seorang adik kepada kakaknya.

Taoluo menaruh perban bekas yang ada di tangannya ke atas meja, sementara Ruili mengusapkan obat merah pada lukanya dengan hati-hati.

"Perih, Kak?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

Ruili mengangguk lega, lalu membalutkan perban baru ke luka sang kakak dengan sangat hati-hati dan lembut. Taoluo memperhatikan gerakan adiknya tersebut dan ia akhirnya mengakui.

Gerakan itu bukanlah gerakan seorang adik yang khawatir karena kakaknya terluka.

Taoluo pernah melihat gerakan semacam itu saat ia kecil – _itu gerakan yang sama dengan ibu mereka ketika membalut luka-luka ayah mereka._

"Terima kasih, Ruili."

Ruili menutup kotak P3K tanpa berbicara. Tapi, ketika Taoluo hendak melangkah keluar ruangan, perempuan itu membuka suaranya.

"Kakak... tidak suka hidup seperti ini?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

Ruili menunduk dan Taoluo tahu, perempuan itu sedang mati-matian berjuang menahan tangis.

 _Ekspresi yang sama dengan ibu mereka ketika ayah mereka sedang marah terhadapnya_.

Taoluo berhenti dan kini ia tak lagi memungkiri fakta tersebut.

"Kakak... tidak suka hidup hanya berdua bersamaku, 'kan?"

 _Itu mimpiku, Ruili, sejak kudengar jiwamu dibagi-bagi ke dalam lima boneka_.

"Tidak, Ruili, ini hanya—"

"Janggal? Memang, ini pasti janggal bagimu, Kak. Tetapi... aku hanya ingin tahu apakah Kakak menyukainya."

"Ruili..."

"Kak! Baiklah... aku akan menjelaskannya. A-aku..."

"Cerita-cerita gila Haojun itu benar, Ruili?"

Ruili tersentak ketika Taoluo bertanya begitu kepadanya. Ia menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah, namun terang saja perempuan itu tak kuasa lagi menahan tangis. Ruili, yang telah berhari-hari menyiapkan dirinya akan pertanyaan semacam ini, tetap saja tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya.

Taoluo meninggalkan ruangan tanpa memberi kesempatan pada adiknya untuk memulai ceritanya.

.

Keadaan rumah yang begitu sepi kini menguntungkannya – Taoluo bebas pergi merenung sendirian tanpa harus ada yang menganggunya. Bahkan sampai matahari terbenam, Ruili pun tidak menyusulnya. Taoluo mencoba melepaskan perempuan itu dari pikirannya, tetapi tentu saja ia tak bisa.

 _Kau tahu, Taoluo. Kau bilang kau mengenal adikmu, tetapi apa yang kau perbuat ini sama saja seperti orang tua kita terhadap anak-anak gadisnya – mereka tinggal bersama setiap hari, tetapi yang mereka kenal hanyalah namanya._

Setelah direnungkan, kata-kata Haojun ini ada benarnya juga. Meskipun mereka tinggal serumah, namun Taoluo termasuk jarang berinteraksi dengan adiknya, terutama di saat mereka telah dewasa. Ia selalu sibuk dengan kegiatan-kegiatannya, dan... Ruili selalu sibuk dengan rencana-rencana untuk menghabiskan waktu sebaik-baiknya bersamanya.

Ruili mempelajari semua hal yang disukainya – alat musik yang disukainya, terutama, dengan sebaik-baiknya. Sehingga saat Taoluo berlatih dengan pedangnya, Ruili dapat mengiringinya dengan alat musiknya. Bukan perkara mudah untuk mengikuti gerakan pedang – tetapi, Ruili selalu dapat melakukannya dengan baik.

Selesai latihan, Taoluo akan kembali menyarungkan pedangnya dan tersenyum pada adiknya. Seringkali, setelah itu ia akan melenggang pergi, ditelan oleh kegiatan-kegiatan dan kesibukannya. Kini, ia mencoba memutar otaknya dan mengingat apa yang ia tahu mengenai Ruili ketika dirinya – dan ia ingin memaki dirinya sendiri ketika ia menemukan jawabannya.

Nihil.

Ia hanya menyadari kalau adik manisnya tersebut telah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang amat memikat siapapun, namun sayangnya waktu dapat dengan mudah menghapuskannya. Ia hanya berpikir untuk tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi – tetapi, tentu saja, ia tak akan rela untuk memberikan gadis itu pada sembarang pria. Gadis semanis itu – satu-satunya orang yang memiliki darah yang sama dengannya... Taoluo tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Namun, tentu saja ia tak ingin adiknya mendapat stigma perawan tua, sementara umurnya setiap tahun semakin bertambah.

"Taoluo, semuanya sudah beres. Kau tenang saja."

Pemuda berambut keperakan itu mengikat rambutnya yang panjang.

"Terima kasih, Haojun. Kau mau minum?"

"Tentu saja! Matahari sangat terik hari ini... rasanya tubuhku mau meleleh."

"Sebentar." Taoluo masuk ke dalam ruangan, meninggalkan tamunya di ruang tamu, kemudian ia keluar diikuti oleh seorang gadis yang mampu membuat pandangan Haojun hanya terfokus padanya.

"Silakan, Tuan."

"Haojun, ini adikku, Ruili. Ruili, ini temanku yang sering kuceritakan padamu – Haojun."

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Tuan Haojun. Kakakku banyak bercerita tentang kebaikanmu."

Ruili menundukkan kepalanya pada Haojun dan Haojun mengangkat dahinya dengan lembut. Ia menatap gadis itu dan heran bagaimana Taoluo dapat mendeskripsikannya dengan hanya kata _adikku yang manis_ , sementara ia kehilangan kata-kata untuk sekedar membalas sapaannya.

Taoluo tersenyum lebar dalam hati melihat kedua insan itu – apalagi dalam pertemuan-pertemuan selanjutnya. Haojun tidak pernah datang tanpa membawa buah tangan, dan semua buah tangan yang ia berikan pada Ruili adalah barang-barang yang telah dipilihnya dengan hati-hati. Ruili selalu menerima barang-barang tersebut dan menaruhnya dengan baik, membuat Haojun begitu bahagia ketika ia menjumpai barang-barang tersebut terpajang dalam kamar gadis itu saat ia masuk ke kamar Ruili untuk menjemput pengantinnya.

Tetapi, apakah yang Taoluo tahu tentang perilaku adiknya? Ia memang menyimpan barang-barang itu, tetapi sebenarnya ia hanya menyimpan saja. Tak pernah sekalipun Ruili tertarik pada barang-barang tersebut.

Lagipula...

"Kalau itu demi kebahagiaanmu, Kak, aku tak keberatan untuk menikah dengan Haojun."

" _Kalau itu demi kebahagiaanmu, Kak, aku tak keberatan untuk menikah dengan Haojun."_

 _Kalau itu demi kebahagiaanmu, Kak..._

Ekspresi Ruili benar-benar serius ketika mengatakannya. Dan ketika Taoluo mengingatnya kembali, ketika Taoluo menganggukkan kepalanya, Ruili langsung menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis.

Andai mereka tahu bahwa sejak Taoluo mengenalkan kedua insan itu, Ruili selalu memakai topeng untuk menghadapi kakak dan calon suaminya.

Hingga saat malam tiba dan Ruili telah kehilangan statusnya sebagai seorang gadis, ia memutuskan untuk jujur – walaupun ini benar-benar fatal dan terlambat.

Ia keluar rumah, berjalan ke arah sumur tua dengan tekad untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Namun, ketika ia telah mendekati sumur tersebut, mendadak ia berhenti dan mengurung tekadnya. Ia mengingat Taoluo yang kini berada di Hongkong. Taoluo, Taoluo... Kakak tercintanya. Apa yang akan terjadi bila ia tahu adiknya melompat ke dalam sumur tersebut? Ia pasti akan kecewa padanya dan membencinya. Sadar akan hal tersebut, Ruili bergidik memikirkannya – satu-satunya hal yang ditakutkannya seumur hidup adalah suatu waktu kakaknya tidak menyukainya.

Maka, ia berbalik ke kamar dan menulis puisi untuk Haojun – suaminya. Ia akan membacakannya besok pagi, _dan Kak, kau hanya ingin aku menikah dengannya, bukan?_

.

 _Kau hanya ingin aku menikah dengannya, bukan, bukan untuk hidup bersamanya?_

.

.

.

Andaikan Taoluo tahu perasaan ini, bagaimanakah responnya?

Jelas itu pertanyaan retoris. Dengan meminta Ruili untuk menikah dengan Haojun, itu otomatis dengan meminta adiknya itu untuk hidup mendampingi sahabatnya. Andaikan Taoluo tahu Ruili sempat berpikir seperti itu dahulu, ia pasti akan mengatakan tidak.

Tetapi...

Entahlah, Taoluo sudah tak peduli. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia mencoba menyusun rasa pedulinya dan mengikatnya pada buket Bunga Mawar Kuning yang dibelinya, lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja di atas kuburan sahabatnya.

Yang penting, hanya satu.

 _Haojun_...

Bertahun-tahun sudah mereka bersama. Sejak masih di akademi sampai ia minggat ke Hongkong setelah pernikahan Haojun dengan Ruili. Banyak hal yang telah mereka lalui, dan hal-hal sulit membuat mereka terbukti sebagai sahabat baik. Taoluo menganggapnya sebagai saudara kandungnya dan ia mempercayakan semua hal padanya, termasuk Ruili.

Ialah yang telah salah memberikan hadiah untuk sahabatnya.

Maka sekarang, sebagai penghormatan pada Haojun, alih-alih minta maaf karena telah membunuhnya atau karena ia telah melakukan keteledoran paling fatal, ia melontarkan satu kalimat.

 _Haojun, aku akan mengambil hadiah itu untuk diriku sendiri. Seperti katamu._

Ia mengeluarkan pedangnya ketika mengatakan hal itu.

Ya, Taoluo sungguh-sungguh, bukan hanya berlandaskan lidahnya, namun pedangnya. Dan pedang berarti segalanya – harta, jiwa dan raganya.

Taoluo tersenyum ketika ia selesai mengucapkan sumpahnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Haojun. Kuharap kau tenang di sana – _dan menemukan seseorang yang mencintaimu._ "

 _Tapi, kuharap kau masih mencintai Ruili dan mendoakan kebahagiaannya._

 _Andai tidak, semuanya akan sia-sia._

 _Tapi andaipun tidak, bagaimanakah aku dapat memaksakannya? Karena – apalah yang pasti dari peraasaan, Haojun?_

 _Andaipun kau sekarang membenci Ruili, percayalah aku takkan segan untuk menghabisi arwahmu sekalipun kalau kau berani menyakitinya._

 _Andai kau lupa kenapa kita bertemu dan bermain pedang. Itu karena cinta kita pada Ruili, bukan?_

 _Tapi, Haojun. Aku takkan lupa hari dimana aku kembali dan aku menyadari bahwa aku telah meninggalkan jalan terang demi adikku._

Ketika sampai halaman rumahnya, Ruili telah menungguinya di depan rumah dengan raut wajah khawatir. Menyadari raut wajah adiknya, Taoluo tersenyum – senyum yang paling manis yang pernah ia keluarkan – dan mengacak rambut perempuan itu.

"Aku pulang, Ruili."

"Darimana, Kak?"

Taoluo memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Ia membuat pernyataan, "mulai sekarang, panggil namaku, Ruili."

"Eh?"

"Tanyakan, 'darimana, Taoluo'?"

"Hum... darimana, Taoluo?"

Taoluo tersenyum puas, "ya, seperti itu, _Sayang_."

Ruili membalas senyumnya dan menyambar tangan Taoluo, "tapi sepertinya Taoluo tak mau cerita dia tadi pergi kemana. Hu-uh."

Taoluo hanya tersenyum – senyum yang benar-benar yakin. Alih-alih, mendadak ia merangkul pinggang Ruili saat mereka sampai ke tengah halaman rumah mereka yang luas. "Kau bisa dansa, 'kan?"

Tanpa menunggu perintah, Ruili meletakkan kedua tangannya pada masing-masing bahu kakaknya, dan mereka mulai berdansa di tengah pohon-pohon yang mulai mekar di saat sore yang cerah dengan awan-awan tipis menghiasi langit biru. Awalnya, mereka sering bertabrakkan karena mereka belum menemukan harmoni dalam berdansa, tetapi gerakan demi gerakan, semuanya pergi sirna.

Yang ada hanya mereka yang bergerak dalam alunan melodi yang takkan bisa didengar oleh siapapun. Yang ada hanya sepasang kekasih yang berdansa seraya bercumbu dengan gairah yang tak dapat tertandingi oleh siapapun. Yang ada hanya sepasang insan yang melebur dalam perasaan yang akhirnya diakui telah ada dan tak pernah lekang.

#KarenaTaoluodanRuilipantasbahagia

.

.

.

 **Tamat**

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

Suer ini sih namanya acara maso di akhir dan awal bulan.

Diketik dari tanggal 30 April dan baru beres tanggal 1 Mei – mendadak hilang ide pas ngetik akhir bulan, padahal tadinya mau ngegebrak awal Mei dengan fanfic maso.

Anyway, ada yang ngeship _pairing_ ini? Kalau ada yah... ane gak mau kayak Ruili ah, ane jujur aja, ini NOTP ane tapi ane gak mau juga ah _pairing war_. Satu-satunya yang ane bisa bilang adalah jangan harap ane banyak nulis fanfic soal mereka – bahkan ane gak yakin ane bisa nulis fanfic soal mereka lagi orz

Oke deh sekian dulu bacotan authornya. Review akan diterima dengan senang hati~ sekalian ngeramaiin fandom yang sepertinya jarang banget yang kenal (sampai publishnya di fandom Misc. Games XD)


End file.
